


Fantastic Two and a Half

by LouiseLouise



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: AU_gust_2020, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst with a Happy Ending, August Writing Challenge, Fluff, Gen, Post-Season/Series 03, The Buckley siblings have powers, The rest is canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseLouise/pseuds/LouiseLouise
Summary: Having superpowers sounds amazing, in theory. In reality it often means being harassed and assaulted, or worse, being taken by the most obscure government agencies. Which is why, like many people with powers, Buck and Maddie have kept theirs a secret from everyone else.So when Maddie gets pregnant, it should be the happiest news of the year, but for the Buckley siblings it means danger.It also means that they have choices to make. Should they keep hiding, or tell the truth to their family at the 118?
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 125
Collections: AUgust 2020





	Fantastic Two and a Half

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [AUgust writing Challenge](https://augustwritingchallenge.tumblr.com/post/621653119656493056/the-list-of-prompts-was-completed-one-prompt-per). Day 8 is: Superheroes/Superpowers AU. Thank you [Jen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jecari/) for the angsty prompt!
> 
> I've already planned two more installments to this story. One that should've been posted now but is giving me trouble, and the second one that'll be written for Day 26: Monster Hunter AU. The main angst (with a happy ending) and the Buck/Eddie relationship will be developed in those future parts and I'll add tags accordingly.
> 
> Thank you [marciaelena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciaelena) for the amazing beta that helped me find the tone for this part!! All remaining mistakes are mine, English is not my first language.

“So, when are you going to tell Chim?” 

Buck has a hand on Maddie's stomach, fingers brushing softly where his niece or nephew is slowly growing. She’s not really showing yet but there’s life in there, and it makes him happy to know that his sister finally gets the happiness she deserves. 

At the same time he can’t ignore the voice in his head telling him about the dangers that come with this pregnancy, the dangers and the fears that people like them, people with powers, have to live with every day, just for existing.

“I should’ve told him a long time ago,” she sighs.

“You had your reasons, Mads. With everything Doug put you through...”

“I know. And I know he’s not Doug and I know I can trust him, but what if he doesn’t trust me anymore?”

“It’s Chimney we’re talking about, of course he’ll trust you. He adores you. He’s not going to stop just because you can fly.” Buck looks at Maddie, hoping his smile and his confidence can soothe her.

If he’s being honest, he understands her concerns, but one of them needs to have faith that everything will be okay, and this time that’s on him.

“I wonder what this one here,” she says, placing her hand next to Buck’s on her soon-to-be bump, “will be able to do.”

“Something cool like their mom,” Buck says with the widest smile, and it makes Maddie laugh. It feels good to hear that sound, Buck thinks. The days ahead of them are not going to be easy, and they will need to laugh as much as they can.

“So, how about you, Ev?” Buck frowns and Maddie rolls her eyes. “When are you going to tell Eddie?”

“Why would I do that? I’m already putting him at risk just by being his friend, he doesn’t need to know.”

She reaches out, brushing her fingers through his hair. “Because the Evan Buckley I know hates lying to the people he loves,” she says.

Buck shifts on the couch, leaning back, eyes on the ceiling. _The people he loves_. He knows she chose those words on purpose, but. “It’s not like that.”

She hums, silently calling his bullshit. He very much loves Eddie in all the ways loving someone can mean, and she knows it. But he’s been through this before, trusting someone, telling them the truth only to be rejected. He still hears some of their words. After a bad day or in his nightmares he can hear the insults echoing through his head. He’s not sure he’s ready to risk going through that again, no matter how much he trusts and loves Eddie.

“What if he doesn’t like me anymore?”

Maddie chuckles. “It’s Eddie we’re talking about, of course he’ll like you. More than like you, even.”

“Maybe.”

He’d rather not think about it. He was fine ignoring the problem, ignoring the pit in his stomach carved by the weight of the lie. It was easy to gloss over the part of him that wanted to tell Eddie, as long as he didn’t think about it. 

That’s a lie, it was never easy, but at least he could pretend it was. But if Maddie can trust Chim, maybe Buck should take a chance and tell Eddie.

He wants to tell him. 

He needs to.

He’s going to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! For likes and reblogs, you can find it on tumblr [there](https://theladyandthewolves.tumblr.com/post/626448453400215553/fantastic-two-and-a-half).  
> And like always, I will treasure every kudos, emoji and comment ♥


End file.
